El alcohol nunca trae nada bueno
by BlueSpring-JeagerJaques
Summary: Ella lo odiaba, pero él no sabía por qué. ¿Cómo hacer que su relación cambie por el bien del Festival Escolar? Alcohol era la respuesta para todo por parte de Shura. Pero para Yukio el alcohol nunca trae nada bueno. ¡Comenten! :D


**Summary:** Ella lo odiaba, pero él no sabía por qué. ¿Cómo hacer que su relación cambie por el bien del Festival Escolar? _Alcohol era la respuesta para todo por parte de Shura._

* * *

**Disclamer:** _Ao no exorcist_ no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo el deseo de poder hacer historias con ellos sin fines de lucro y con la satisfacción de hacer feliz a quien los lee.

* * *

**/Yukio x Shura\\**

**.Porque el alcohol nunca traía nada bueno.**

Aún no sonaban las 7 y su teléfono ya se encontraba armando alboroto junto a ella. Maldijo en voz baja y poniéndose de pie, llevando la taza con café en su mano., fue a atender al molesto aparato. Su alivio no surgió cuando la voz del odioso director Mephisto Pheles, resonó tras la línea.

― ¿Shura? Oh, ¿ya te despertaste?

La mujer no se caracterizaba por ser paciente y tampoco por mantener la boca cerrada sin importar que se tratara del mismo papa, y era obvio que la posición de Mephisto estaba muy por debajo del Vicario Romano. ¿Qué le detenía para estrellar su puño contra aquella sonrisa retorcida?

Simple.

Él podía no ser más que él papa, pero en esos momentos, él tenía su vida pendiendo de sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Sencillo.

Ya le demostró cuan imponente es su posición llevando el título de "director". Ni siquiera le agradaba recordar lo que hace una semana ocurrió.

Maldito en su mente y trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible al hablar con él "director" de La Cruz, la preparatoria donde ella cubría el rol de Maestra.

― Mephisto... ¿a qué debo tú llamada?

― _Nada en especial. Sólo cumpliendo mi papel de buen padre de familia._

Y de nuevo con su complejo de Padre. Era hartante.

―_ Quería recordarte que con la nueva implementación de docentes en La Cruz, necesitamos instruirles para que se adapten al ritmo del colegio._

― Sí, sí... ¿Y yo que puedo hacer por ti? "_A parte de encajarte una viga de madera por el―"_

―_Pues como ya te encargué él trabajito de ayudar en él Gran Festival Escolar, junto a él Maestro Okumura, pues también te encargarás de supervisarlo y 'ambientizarlo'―_

Los pensamientos de Shura como los deseos de torturar a su superior, fueron interrumpidos por la voz del mismo y donde la mención de cierto maestro de gafas aparecía. Quedó en silencio tratando de esclarecer el hecho de que quizá escucho mal y sólo haya sido su imaginación., pero algo le decía que sólo quería mentirse a sí misma.

―_ ¿Shura?_

― Disculpa. Creo que oí mal. Recuerdo haber recibido la tarea del festival pero no la de Okumura

― _Así es. Ahora te lo estoy diciendo._

_"¡MIERDA!"_

La mujer quería gritar. ¿Cómo era posible que termine trabajando junto a la persona que más odia? sin duda, en esos momentos se arrepentía de no haber creído en él karma. Ahora le pasaba la factura.

* * *

No podía ser tan malo. Había conocido a gente mucho más intratables. Hablando con sinceridad, confiaba que su llegada a aquel instituto podría causar un poco de revuelo por lo del asunto de ser un docente nuevo y todo lo relacionado al tema, pero confiaba que eso podría ser solucionado con él pasar del tiempo y él relacionamiento con él resto del cuerpo de maestros.

Había deseado tanto él acabar con la época universitaria y todo aquel mundo odioso de la inmadurez juvenil. De hecho, él siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona muy madura desde que tenía uso de razón y más por haber tenido un hermano al cual cuidar sin mencionar que éste era él mayor entre los dos. Aseguraba que en él mundo laboral la ansiada madurez que no encontraba en la universidad, la hallaría en él trabajo.

Aunque debería de admitir que comenzó a dudar de aquel pensamiento cuando conoció a aquella profesora tan... ¿extravagante? Ya que ésta le sostenía la mirada de una forma muy amenazadora, pero ambos son adultos, ¿no? Con él habla podrían llegar a esclarecer los malentendidos y poder llevar una relación muy amena. Contaba con ello.

Desde muy temprano ya se encontraba en la sala de maestros acomodando y dando un vistazo al examen diagnóstico que realizó en los cursos a los cuales se les asignó su materia de ciencias. Estaba muy conforme con él promedio que rescato de la mayoría, hablando muy bien del antiguo maestro.

Oyó la puerta correrse y se giró para hallar a la maestra de quién estuvo hablando en un principio.

Shura Kirigakure.

La mujer lo miro con desconfianza sin siquiera saludarlo, fue a sentarse a su escritorio correspondiente.

Al igual que su natural madurez, la paciencia era una característica propia de Yukio Okumura.

― Buenos días, Kiregakure―san. ―saludó él maestro ganando él silencio por parte de la mujer. Él suspiro y trató de no caer en su mal humor. ―hace un lindo día., ¿no., maestra?

La mujer lo miro sin darle crédito por su improvisada conversación, así que volvió a su tarea de encender su computador. Él no puede soportar ser ofendido de aquella manera tan injusta, no tenía ni idea del cómo se ganó el odio de la maestra de física. Suspiro nuevamente y poniéndose de pie, miro a la mujer en su escritorio.

― Kiregakure―san... ―hablo el maestro. ―quisiera hacerle una pregunta, con el debido respeto... ―pero ella no esbozo nada aparente, cabreándole mas. ― ¡Kiregakure―san!

― Escúchame, Okumura... ―hablo la maestra poniéndose también de pie y mirándolo con seriedad. ―conozco a los de tú tipo, así que seré franca. Sí., me caes mal. No, no podrías hacer nada para hacerme cambiar de parecer. Y quizá podamos hacer del festival escolar algo no tan deprimente pero no aseguro que mi estima por ti de un cambio radical ¿alguna duda? ¿No? genial. No me gusta decir las cosas dos veces.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso dentro del Okumura. Cuando la mujer volvió a sentarse, él se retiró de su escritorio y fue directo al de la maestra., sorprendida por ésta acción., lo miro entre molesta y atónita. Él le dio vuelta bruscamente él asiento para poder verla directamente al rostro y posando sus manos a cada lado del brasero de su asiento.

La intensidad se reflejaba en aquellos ojos azules que cautivaron a la pelirosada, enmudeciendo ante aquella ferocidad que creía no poseer aquel recién graduado.

― Comprendo que no les caiga bien a muchas personas, no soy perfecto. Aunque sería más lógico él que me conociera primero antes de juzgarme, Kiregakure―san. Tampoco planeo esforzarme en que cambie su opinión sobre mí, me es irrelevante a decir verdad. Pero lo único que lamentaría en verdad es que su infantil odio genere disturbios en él trabajo. ―hablo fluida y seriamente.

Shura estaba suspendida al descubrir aquella faceta para nada lamentable en él joven docente, hasta incluso aquel semblante que mostraba autoridad y un carácter fogoso le resultaba... ¿sensual?

Él hombre sonrió al ver que Shura estaba inmóvil y callada, sintiéndose ameritado de algún reconocimiento por haber enfrentado a la temible maestra de educación física. O eso fue hasta oír la risa que esbozo la mujer.

― ¡Vaya! así que esto es lo que se esconde tras esas gafas y ese porte de ñoño... ―él se sonrojó por él comentario pero mantuvo su semblante serio, reincorporándose y mirándola respectivamente. ―pues bien, Okumura. Hagamos de esté festival uno inolvidable. ―él se mostró confuso. ― ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que me quede tranquilamente sentada mientras tú correteas con tú novato trasero por éstas instalaciones, Okumura?

― Y-yo... ―tenía que ser una broma. Al menos ella no estaba bromeando. Esa mujer no tenía problemas en iniciar una guerra entre ambos y aún sabiendo que de ellos dos dependía el festival escolar.

* * *

El timbre de su departamento sonó rompiendo el silencio que recorría su hogar. Miró él reloj que se hallaba en la sala y suspiro. De nuevo tarde.

Se puso de pie para abrir la puerta y no se sorprendió en encontrar la ebria figura de su colega. ¿Por qué? Pues desde hace tres meses que sucede lo mismo.

Luego que Yukio Okumura y Shura Kiregakure hayan sido nombrados como los docentes encargados del festival escolar de La Cruz, sus encuentros tuvieron lugar no sólo en las instalaciones de la Preparatoria; sino también en sus departamentos para no perder mi él tiempo y que él evento salga como se estimaba cada año. Claro que la sugerencia venía por parte de Okumura, pues a lo largo de ese tiempo fue descubriendo... Algunos detalles en Shura. Como por ejemplo su poca responsabilidad en él trabajo, o la costumbre de embriagarse cada noche sin importar que deba asistir al trabajo él día siguiente.

― ¡Yuuuukio!~ ―canturreó en cuanto lo vio, echando carcajadas y tambaleándose con una bolsa de cerveza. ―Mira lo que trajo tú buena amiga Shura―taaan~

― Shura... ¿Recuerdas que te pedí evitar llegar a mi casa y más cuando aún tenemos mucho que hacer con el festival escolar? ―Shura ingreso a la morada tumbándose en el sofá sin pudor alguno.

― Estaba ebria, Yupi―tan! ―dijo usando una voz melosa que terminó en carcajadas sonoras.

"_¿Yupi―tan?"_ pensó hastiado él muchacho tomando la bolsa de cerveza y alejándola de su dueña, quién hizo unas pataletas infantiles. _"Padre tenía razón… El alcohol nunca traía nada bueno"_

― Bien, Shura. Empecemos. ―dijo buscando su computadora y sentándose junto a la mujer. Por su parte, Shura carraspeo un poco pero terminó ayudando en el planeamiento del festival él cual faltaba sólo una semana.

Los preparativos que transcurrieron a lo largo de los tres meses no fueron fáciles y menos cuando ambos docentes empezaron con él pie izquierdo, pero a la larga era más soportable y estaban llegando a un resultado esperado.

La mujer iba profiriendo tonterías gracias al alcohol, sin embargo Yukio había aumentado el nivel de su paciencia junto a la pelirosada, aunque no se sintiera orgulloso del relacionamiento con la mujer, podía estar en él mismo espacio junto a la mujer sin tener deseos de suicidarse.

― Bien... Ya está, Shura. Ahora debemos de—

El muchacho se giró para encontrar a una dormida Kiregakure, recostada sobre el posa―brazo, rendida al sueño y al alcohol. Yukio sonrió al verla, era la primera vez que veía a Shura tan tranquila y tierna, como sí de una niña se tratara. Le resultaba imposible de creer que la misma titán pelirosada y maestra en la cátedra de educación física donde salía su verdadera naturaleza barbárica, sea la misma joven con aire inocente que ahora se encontraba rendida en su sofá.

― Dame un respiro, Shura... ―murmuró encogido de hombros.

¿Que tenía que hacer en esos momentos? Nunca había estado en una situación similar. Y pues claro, criarse en un seminario sacerdotal no te enseñan a cómo lidiar con chicas y menos cuando éstas se encontraban dormidas en su casa. No podía simplemente meterla en un taxi y dejarla a su suerte junto con él chofer estando ella impedida anímicamente. El mundo estaba plagado de pervertidos y ni aunque se tratara de Shura Kiregakure, podría perdonarse él hecho que le pasara algo.

Suspiro resignado. No había otra salida.

Introdujo sus manos bajo el cuerpo de la mujer, uno bajo su espalda y otro bajo sus piernas, de ésta manera la cargo hasta su habitación para así recostarla sobre su cama, apreciando de cerca el rostro dormido de Shura. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de tener aquel carácter tan agresivo, era dueña de una gran belleza. Él admirar aquel rostro sin la presencia del fruncir de su ceño era algo novedoso para él.

Se incorporó para marcharse y dejarla dormir, estaba claro que no hacia bien estar babeando como idiota ante ella, era muy raro y él no era de esos tipos. Sus intentos por salir fueron frustrados cuando la mano de Shura sujeto la manga de su camisa. Él la miró sobresaltado, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Shura que sorprendió aún más a Yukio.

― Yukio... ―nombró la muchacha con una sonrisa. ―eres un buen chico, ¿sabes? ―río por lo bajo. ―además de parecerlo, claro...

― Ey... ―habló Yukio sentándose en el suelo, a pies de la cama. Shura lo miraba detenidamente, siempre con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

― Eres un buen chico... ¿Por qué no hay más como tú, Yukio?

― El alcohol sí que te vino mal, Shura. ―bromeó el muchacho.

― Tomé más de la cuenta. ―confesó la mujer seriamente, ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de su acompañante.

― ¿Has tomado de más? ¿Por qué?

― Ha... ―la joven mujer se hizo a un lado y golpeteó el colchón con clara señal de que él también se acostara junto a ella.

― Shura, yo no―

― ¿De qué tienes miedo? es obvio que no harás nada. Tú no eres así.

Yukio la miró en silencio y con la vergüenza tatuada en un notorio sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, se recostó junto a la mujer manteniendo una distancia crucial entre ambos., como sí del lado en que se encontraba Shura estuviera ardiendo.

― Shura... ―habló con timidez. ― ¿Me dirás el por qué te excediste con la bebida, aún sabiendo que tenías que terminar el proyecto del festival?

Shura lo miro al acostarse lateralmente, incomodándolo.

― Es eso a lo que yo me refería... Eres tan responsable., maduro., y aburrido... ―Yukio sintió sonrojado ante los calificativos que iba mencionando la maestra hasta el último, ante él cual frunció el ceño. ―Pero eres tan buen chico. ―Shura volvió a rendirse al sueño y acurrucándose por Yukio, tensando a éste último., hasta que oyó pronunciar unas palabras más a la joven maestra, fueron las últimas antes de caer completamente dormida. ―Tú... Nunca decepcionarías a ninguna mujer...

Aquello dejó desconcertado al de gafas que expresaba su confusión a través de sus orbes azules.

Una idea cruzó su mente.

"_Ella... Está así por... ¿un mal de amores?" _Pensó el joven al darse cuenta de aquel detalle. La miró fijamente, contemplando su rostro con un desconocido deleite., como sí fuere la cosa más llamativa en esos momentos. No estaba mintiendo tampoco, la imagen de la terrible Shura Kiregakure que él y la mayoría de las personas tenía sobre la misma, dio varios cambios en cuestión de segundos.

Sonrió. A pesar de no admitirlo., estaba feliz de haber presenciado aquel acontecimiento tan épico y por sobre todo, haber sido él el único espectador.

* * *

Los aplausos iban ascendiendo conforme a los segundos pasaban, sin dar tregua a acabar, conmocionados por la serie de espectáculos con los cuales él público, tanto estudiantil como docente, vibró durante todo ese tiempo. La satisfacción era un hecho en el rostro de los alumnos involucrados en los preparativos del festival, al igual que los dos docentes a cargo de aquella tradición hecha una exitosa realidad.

― Muy buen trabajo, Shura. ―la voz de Mephisto se oyó dirigiéndose a ella cuando éste la vio en preparando sus pertenencias dentro de la sala de maestros para marcharse a casa.

La mujer se giró para verlo con una sonrisa arrogante. Así era ella y no perdería ninguna oportunidad en que Mephisto le dijera algo positivo de su trabajo para mostrarse altiva y sonreír con autosuficiencia.

― Pues sí. Es bueno saber que lo admites. ―comentó divertida provocando carcajadas por parte de Mephisto.

― No te quieras llevar todo él crédito. ―la miró entre serio divertido. ―ahora tienes que admitir que Okumura hizo su parte y que quizá lo haz juzgado apresuradamente.

― No es de tú incumbencia, Mephisto.

Shura era orgullosa como ninguna otra. El admitir algo así era mucho avance y ella no daba crédito cuando su orgullo estaba en juego. Mephisto lo sabía y adoraba molestar a gente como ella.

La mujer tomo sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida en cuyo umbral diviso la figura del nombrado Okumura. Aunque en realidad no estaba sólo. Él maestro estaba hablando animadamente junto con una de primer año y de quién había oído se trataba de una vieja amiga del de gafas.

Mephisto la vio de pie junto a la puerta con su pesada caja en las manos, mirando con un semblante que no pudo descifrar. La curiosidad calo en él quién se fue acercando hasta donde se encontraba Shura y no daba crédito de la diversión que encontró en aquella escena.

― Ah, sí que lo tenía bien escondido ese travieso Yukio. ―Rió por lo bajo. ―mira que corretear con Shiemy dentro del colegio.

― Hmp, y luego dice tener más ética que yo. ―comentó sin gracia alguna. Se giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Mephisto, sin embargo su voz se oyó detrás.

― No me digas que te has ablandado con Okumura, Shura. ―la Kiregakure le dedico una última mirada de reproche y maldijo en voz baja para luego marcharse y oír detrás suyo las risitas divertidas del director.

* * *

Sus pies iban pasando a través de la blanca nieve, luchando por avanzar. Yukio se encogía de hombros al oír las maldiciones que su hermano menor profesaba al combatir contra la densa nieve mientras que Shiemy reía divertida ante Rin. Los tres jóvenes llegaron al departamento donde vivían los Okumura y Yukio fue el último en ingreso junto con su bolsa de la cual, al dejarla sobre la mesa, se descargo los guiones del festival y al ver aquello, la atención de sus bellos ojos azules se fueron al reloj de pared donde marcaron las 10 y media de la noche.

― Aún no es tarde... ―Murmuró para sí mismo.

― ¿Has dicho algo, Yukio? ―Rin lo miró desde la cocina abriendo una botella de champán para recibir al ansiado Año Nuevo.

― Tengo que ir a un sitio antes. ―comentó acercándose a su hermano.

― ¿Yuki―chan? ¿Tienes que irte ya? ―pregunto Shiemy trayendo tres copas para los presentes.

El muchacho de gafas sonrió a la dulce rubia y le acarició la cabeza con ternura, luego miró a su hermano y le quitó la bebida de las manos, sonriendo divertido al ver el rostro de indignación por parte de Rin.

― Tú eres aún menor... Y no me mires así que tienes a Shiemy contigo. Sabes que el alcohol nunca trae nada bueno.

Yukio se marchó con la botella dejando atrás a un molesto Rin a una hora y media de que el primer día de enero se asomara, rumbo a un paradero desconocido por su hermano y su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

Salió del baño cubriendo su desnudez con su toalla rosa mientras ingresaba a su habitación. Tomo su camisón negro y unas bragas del mismo color, encaminándose hacia su sofá donde encendió el televisor para matar su aburrimiento.

Así es. Shura Kiregakure se encontraba sin un rastro de alcohol circulante por su cuerpo. No era por nada circunstancial, era más bien una costumbre que desde hace un buen tiempo había estado llevando. ¿Por qué? Simple. Ese día no era un día tan feliz para ella y aunque resulte extraño, ese día ella no quería perder la consciencia. Era una fecha que marcó a la maestra de física de tal forma que ni deseos de caer ebria quería.

― Esto es genial... ―murmuró con fastidio al cambiar los canales. ―no hay algo bueno que ver...

De pronto a su puerta llamaron sacándole de sus pensamientos. Miró extrañada el reloj de mesa, preguntándose sí alguien debía de llegar. La insistencia se hacía presente, sacándole la poca paciencia que tenía dentro suyo y poniéndose de pie, fue a abrir bruscamente la puerta.

― ¿¡Qué demonios...!?

― Adivina a quién recordé al ver éste champán… _¡Jip!_ ―la sorpresa en Shura era palpable. Yukio Okumura estaba en su puerta mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, expidiendo aroma a alcohol.

― ¿Okumura? ―pregunto suspendida.

― ¡Feliz...! Ah, no. Aún no es Navidad, ¿no es verdad? Oh… ¿No me digas que Navidad ya pasó? ¿Qué celebramos? Naaah… No importa… _Jip_―El muchacho ingreso a su hogar con pasos torpemente disimulados hasta caer sobre su sofá. ―Supongo que estabas esperándome… _Jip_ ―comentó divertido echando risitas de por medio.

Shura no se daba cuenta hasta que él detalle de su prenda llegó a su mente. Al comprender las palabras de Yukio, su sonrojo no tardó en aparecer, cubriéndose los pechos ya que a pesar de llevar encima su camisón, aún bajo la delicada y fina tela negra se dibujaban las siluetas de los mismos.

― ¡Ah, pervertido de mierda! ―gritó arrojándole sus zapatillas dándole de lleno a la frente cuando intentó esquivarlo sin mucho éxito. ― ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

― Tranquila... Sólo vine a visitarte. ―habló sobándose la frente. Shura tenía fruncido el ceño hasta que Yukio volvió a hablar. ―La otra noche, ―el muchacho se sacó las gafas para limpiarlas portando un semblante serio. -Habías tomado más de lo debido, mas hoy estás sobria... ¿Ocurrió algo?

― No seas ridículo, Okumura. ―soltó despectivamente. ― ¿Crees que te contaré de buenas a primeras mis problemas?

― ¿Por qué crees que traje el champán?

La sonrisa en Yukio desconcertó a la mayor. Nunca había hablado con él de otra cosa que no fuere trabajo y tampoco se había "desahogado" con nadie que no fuese _su padre. _Lo miró detenidamente, como estudiando lo que fuere a decir seguidamente. Yukio amplió su sonrisa al ver como Shura le arrebató la botella de las manos para ir en dirección a la cocina.

― ¡Que quede claro que sólo sigues aquí porque quiero tomar él champán!

Tras servir las copas y colocar al hielo las bebidas, subieron al balcón que daba la habitación de Shura. Yukio yacía recostado por el macizo barandal bebiendo gustosamente su copa, esperando a la dueña de casa quién fue a cambiarse de ropa para una convivencia más... "saludable". En cuanto regreso, silenciosamente se ubicó en donde yacía recortado Yukio, manteniendo una distancia aceptable del mismo. Tener a un Okumura ebrio podría ser un problema sí no lo conocía bien.

― ¿Sabes, Shura? Ésta es mi primera Navidad fuera de mi ciudad natal. Es también la primera que paso sin mi padre. ―comentó con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. La mujer lo miraba con seriedad y en silencio. Él también tenía motivos por las cuales alejarse de la realidad en aquella fecha donde la ausencia de alguien parece ser más dolorosa.

― Al menos tienes a Rin contigo. Y a _Moriyama_ ―dijo lo último arrastrando las palabras y casi en un murmuro que Yukio pudo, de todas maneras, oír.

― ¿Y tú, Shura? ―la mujer levanto la mirada y se encontró con la del muchacho. ― ¿Tú no tienes a nadie en ésta Navidad?

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio por un momento pero luego miró a Yukio con fastidio. En verdad lo odiaba. Antes no lo sabía pero en esos momentos era consciente. Le dio un trago profundo a su copa haciendo que él calor del alcohol ingresara como sí de un fuerte golpe asentado en su cuerpo, se tratara. Yukio la miró interrogante pero manteniendo su serio semblante. Y allí estaba de nuevo, aquellos ojos que la miraban de una manera tan ajena, como mostrándose superior ante ella. Lo odiaba.

Shura frunció el ceño molesta. Se acercó hasta Yukio, desafiándole, mostrándose reacia a él, dejando en claro su desprecio.

― No sé qué demonios te crees para aparecerte como sí nada y quitar a maestros cuya experiencia ni con todos tus añitos de estudio podrás siquiera igualar. Odio a la gente como tú, creyéndose superior a todos, pisoteando a cuántos puedes para conseguir lo que quieres. No me creo ese cuento tuyo de niño bueno, seguro no eres más que un hipócrita y―

La voz de Shura se apagó en los labios de Yukio. El muchacho, aprovechando la poca distancia que los separaba y hastiado por las palabras sin sentido de la joven, la tomo por la cintura con rapidez, unió sus labios con los de la Kiregakure.

Los ojos de Shura yacían bien abiertos, sorprendidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al reaccionar, trató de separarse pero el agarre de Yukio era bien estable, aumentando la fuerza del mismo. Él conocía la naturaleza orgullosa de Shura, nunca aceptaría perder una batalla, así que en medio del beso, Yukio mordió levemente él labio inferior de la mujer, saboreando el sabor del mismo y su gran tamaño.

Shura ahogo un gemido entre los labios ajenos por aquella acción del joven. Estaba molesta. Nadie le arrebataba un beso y se toma la libertad de morder cuanto quisiera en ella. Las manos de Shura se dirigieron al cabello del muchacho para jalar de él con fuerza y logrando sacar un gruñido ante el dolor producido y haciendo sonreír para sus adentros a la mayor.

Yukio sujetándola aún por la cintura, la dispuso contra la gruesa baranda y allí la acorraló. Shura trataba de alejarlo pero su fuerza era mayor, una que su porte de _nerd_ no parecía darle mucho crédito. Yukio deshizo el beso pero no alejó su rostro del de Shura, ambos se miraban con intensidad y con la respiración más que agitada, respirando por la boca, sus alientos se chocaban constantemente. Yukio sonrió altaneramente para luego decir:

― Tienes... Una gran facilidad... para soltar tantas tonterías... ―pronunciaba todo esto entrecortadamente por su inestable respiración.

― Sólo digo... La verdad... ―Shura estaba igual o quizá más acelerada que Yukio, lo miraba con rabia, su ceño fruncido se lo decía.

― Eso es... a lo que me refiero... Crees conocer a alguien... sólo porque... tú prejuicio te lo dicta.

― No seas ridículo, Okumura...

― Oh, Cállate. ―Cortó hastiado, dirigiéndose al descubierto cuello de la chica. –Mi nombre es Yukio… Apréndetelo… _Shura…_

La mujer se ahogó un gemido mordiéndose los labios al sentir el cálido aliento del menor acariciando tortuosamente su cuello, se sentía tan bien y a la vez era tan denigrante. Shura no soltaba sus manos de las hebras castañas de Yukio y a cada lamida que él propinaba a su cuello con lentitud y sensualidad, ella no podía evitar descargar su frustración con su cabello, jalándoselo cada vez más fuerte. Yukio estaba perdiendo la paciencia y mordió el cuello de Shura tan lentamente que estaba comenzando a excitarla con mayor intensidad; Shura arqueó la espalda exhalando pequeños gemidos entrecortados para después recomponerse y alejar el rostro de Yukio de su cuello para así mirarlo a los ojos.

― E-Está bien… Soy prejuiciosa… Lo admito… -Dijo ella levemente.

― Vaya… Esto es un progreso… -Comentó divertido Yukio sonriendo ampliamente. Shura sonrió también, pero no por el mismo motivo.

La mujer dirigió sus finas manos hasta los lentes del muchacho y se lo quito lentamente, él la miraba confundido, a lo que ella le enseñó lo empañados que estaban los vidrios de sus gafas. Con una mirada seductora, enganchó los lentes del menor en su escote, sacando una sonrisa en el otro.

Shura y Yukio, ambos movidos por el alcohol que acariciaban su interior, habían dejado a un lado la riña para pasar a algo mucho más placentero que el discutir y proferir tonterías. La mujer acercó su rostro al otro y lo besó intensamente, sin dar tregua entre sus lenguas, moviéndose a un compás que solo su corazón podía seguir y a duras penas, ambos excitados, acercaron aún más sus cuerpos rozándose contra el otro y aventurando sus manos a las caricias donde las prendas sobraban ya.

Yukio depositó a Shura sobre la cama de la misma y colocándose encima de ella, la contempló. Aún con la luz apagada, la luz de la luna les era más que suficiente para admirarse y desearse; Yukio la miró en silencio por un momento, dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que estaría en aquella situación con la maestra de Física, admirando su rostro sonrojado por la inestable respiración que llevaba, viendo su pecho subir y bajar por el mismo y ser él, el causante principal de todo ello.

― ¿Q-Qué sucede…? –Preguntó Shura en voz baja, viendo que Yukio se había quedado sin hacer nada.

Él despertó de sus pensamientos y se acercó a los labios de la chica para besarlos pero con dulzura, con una suavidad propia de aquel primer beso que todos experimentaron en la secundaria, cuando la inocencia jugaba un papel importante en la relación. Shura se sorprendió por aquel casto beso y aunque ella fuese de las que adoraba la _acción_, tenía que admitir que aquel beso tenía lo suyo. Shura sonrió y correspondió el beso, dirigiendo sus manos a la nuca del muchacho y acercarlo aún más, hacer del beso más profundo pero sin perder aquella esencia tan dulce. Al separarse, ambos se miraron en silencio.

― Así que también existe dulzura dentro de ti, Shura… -La chica gruñó por el comentario haciéndole soltar risas al otro.

― ¿Qué me dices de ti? Oí que fuiste criado en un seminario sacerdotal… No se nota. –Las risas se oyeron salir de aquella habitación, ambos realmente sorprendidos con el otro pero fascinados al mismo tiempo.

― Descuida, _estas_ cosas no nos enseñaban allí… -Susurró sensualmente acercando su rostro a su oído, causándole a la mayor una descarga de energía.

Una de las manos de Yukio fue deslizándose desde el abdomen de la chica hasta su muslo, acariciándolo dulcemente hasta que fue aventurándose hacia su interior. Shura abrió los ojos sorprendida y exhaló un pequeño gemido al sentir las caricias de Yukio en su entrepierna, lo rozaba de una manera endemoniadamente placentera. Se sentía más que húmeda y ahora ya no cabía en la misma descripción. La espalda de Shura se arqueó a cada caricia que le generaba unas descargas eléctricas por todo su ser, centrándose especialmente en su zona baja. Yukio aproximó sus labios a los de Shura y los besos a continuación dejaron de ser tiernos, estaban cargados de pasión, lujuria y deseo. Shura se abrazaba aún más a Yukio y exhalaba pequeños gemidos entre besos, se sentía tan bien y no quería que acabase.

Yukio disfrutaba verla de esa forma, totalmente a su merced, pegando ligeros gemidos que estaban siendo dirigidos hacia él y solo para él. Las caricias fueron cesando en la parte íntima de la Karigakure para fastidio de la muchacha. Yukio deshizo el beso y sonrió al molesto rostro de Shura, que a pesar de mostrarse hastiada por el cese de caricias, su rostro estaba más que sonrojado, respirando por la boca. Su aspecto era terriblemente hermoso, mirándolo con aquellos rubíes ojos que brillaban con más intensidad que nunca.

Cuando Yukio se incorporó, sentándose sobre el regazo de la mayor, ésta lo hizo también, mirándolo seriamente aunque más preocupada que otra cosa. Su actitud cambió de un momento para otro, quizá el alcohol dejó de hacer su efecto y ahora estaba consciente de que se estaba metiendo con la maestra de educación física. La simple idea la irritaba, si le salía con eso prometía molerle a golpes.

― S-Shura… Yo… -Ella podía sentir la incomodidad en el otro y comenzaba a temer por lo peor. –Lo siento…

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego volvió a su estado normal, tornó su rostro serio y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Apartó a Yukio de encima suyo al empujarlo y se alejó, ya sabía a dónde acabaría todo eso. Ya le había sucedido una vez y el sentimiento era tan desagradable y precisamente ese mismo día, ese maldito día hace algunos años había ocurrido. Se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar las ganas de romper en llanto. Sí, ella tenía unos deseos de salir corriendo y echar a llorar.

La imagen del Okumura junto con Moriyama se dibujó en su mente y algo le decía que aquello no era más que un despecho que Yukio dejaba salir. Ella era solo una forma para complacer la idea de algo que nunca tendrá.

Se puso de pié para marcharse pero la mano de Yukio la detuvo, sujetándole la muñeca. Shura no quiso ni siquiera mirarlo, solo se detuvo y pronunció con voz baja pero atemorizante.

― Suéltame.

― No. –Interrumpió rápidamente el menor. –No entiendes… Yo sólo—

― ¿¡Qué demonios crees que no entiendo!? –Bramó iracunda Shura soltándose de Yukio con fuerza y mirándolo al fin. -¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras aquí en primer lugar! Maldición… No sé qué creí, yo no soy así… Y-Yo no…

― Shura…

― ¡Cállate! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando al venir aquí, hacer esa escena tuya, besarme y luego decir que lo sientes!? En verdad…

Las manos de Yukio volvieron a tomar la muñeca de Shura pero esta vez, se abrazaron a su cintura. Shura estaba muy molesta y sentir nuevamente su tacto la alteraba aún más, trataba de soltarse, pero él no daba tregua. Yukio le sujetaba con fuerza, tanta que terminaron tumbados en la cama.

― ¡S-Suéltame!

Yukio se posicionó sobre Shura y sujetó sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza para que ésta no se moviera tanto, pero no dejaba de maldecir, comenzaba a hastiarle también a él, así que buscando una forma de que se calmara, le propinó un cabezazo que a ambos dejó mareados.

― M-Maldición… -Se lamentaba Shura, pero la voz de Yukio la interrumpió.

― Te diré lo que estaba pensado al venir hasta aquí… -Habló Yukio con seriedad. –Vine para aclarar algunas cosas sobre tus prejuicios. Todo lo que dije fue sacado de mi interior gracias al alcohol que estuve ingiriendo tratando de que pudiese serte del todo sincero, porque cuando sobrio, tiendo a dejar que mi orgullo me domine… -Shura lo miraba atenta pero sin mostrase condescendiente. –Sí, te besé y lo disfruté… -Shura lo vio sonrojarse como un niño, en verdad le causaba pudor decirlo. –Disfruté cada caricia, cada beso, cada mordida… Pero…

― Querías que fuese de otra persona, ¿no? –Incluso al pronunciarlo le resultó tan desagradable.

Yukio la miró en silencio con sorpresa, no sabía a qué se refería pero cuando lo comprendió, se apresuró a decir.

― ¡Claro que no!

― ¿¡Acaso me negarás que deseaba que fuese Moriyama!?

Yukió abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oírle decir todo eso. La incertidumbre de saber de dónde sacó todo eso, le perseguía. Yukio frunció el ceño con molestia, mirándola reprochantemente. Se acercó hasta ella, lentamente asentó un tierno beso sobre sus labios como hace un momento. Shura no quiso corresponder a aquel tacto, pero los labios de Yukio no eran aquellos a los cuales una podía rechazarlo con facilidad y menos ella, que había probado de mil formas cuan adictivos podrían ser sus labios.

Correspondió sin más al beso, entre lazando sus brazos tras su cuello y Yukio acercándose aún más a ella para profundizar cuanto se pudiese aquel tacto que a ambos enloquecían.

Una vez que el beso se deshizo, ambos se miraron como hace un momento, cuando aún había armonía en el ambiente y Yukio se apresuró a decir:

― ¿Acaso crees que estoy pensando en otra cuando te beso de esa manera? –Shura se sonrojó ante las palabras de Yukio, este no tardó en sonreír y sus besos descendieron por su cuello, besándolo dulcemente hasta que un pequeño chupón se hizo en su blanca piel, provocando un ligero gruñido a la muchacha.

― Y-Yukio… -Llamó la joven. -¿Por qué has dicho que lo sentías?

El muchacho propinó otro chupón cerca de su clavícula recibiendo un estirón al cabello que le sacó una risita divertida al muchacho. Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla al rostro y dijo.

― No me gusta hacer estas cosas sin sentirlo realmente… No quiero llegar tan lejos y después lamentarlo, Shura. –Hizo una pausa. –Yo… En verdad me gustas y—

Las palabras de Yukio fueron ahora interrumpidas por los labios de la mayor, quien se apresuró a callarlo con un beso que bien inició un tanto fogoso, pero no tardó en ser apaciguado y enternecido.

― Si no quisiera estar haciendo esto, te hubiese echado desde un principio de mi casa. –Comentó ella una vez que sus labios se separaron.

Yukio la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y las caricias regresaron a formar parte de su encuentro, uniéndolos cada vez más, sintiéndose como si fuesen solo uno, compartiendo mucho más que un encuentro sexual.

La ropa dejó de importar en ese momento, se deshicieron de ella cuan a prisa pudieron, encontrándose sin mentiras, sin barreras entre ambos. Shura se abrazaba a Yukio y su agarre se tornó más fuerte en cuanto las oleadas de placer se intensificaron dentro de ella. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, estaba tan excitado y sabía que ella lo estaba tanto como él, lo suficiente como para dejar las caricias que influenciaban a su deseo.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de Shura y con cuidado fue aproximando su miembro erecto a ella. Shura veía la preocupación en el menor y no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba claro que no era virgen pero tampoco había tenido muchos encuentros sexuales.

La mujer se alejó del muchacho y lo recostó la cabecera de la cama, entonces ella se situó sobre su regazo y de a poco fue introduciendo el miembro erecto de Yukio dentro de ella, podía sentir el palpitar de su acelerado pulso dentro de ella. Shura gimió y enarcó su espalda mientras que Yukio la abrazaba con fuerza, también exhalando gemidos de placer ante la cavidad de la experimentada mujer.

Las uñas de Shura terminaron incando la espalda de Yukio cuando éste acostó a la mujer y se hizo sobre ella, comenzando a moverse dentro con sutileza para que ambos se acostumbraran a la penetración. Yukio iba haciendo un camino de besos que iban desde los labios de la mujer hasta sus grandes pechos, en donde se detuvo a deleitarse con los mismos, aumentando aún más la lividez de ambos. Shura se movía conforme al compás que Yukio le marcaba en sus embestidas y no pudo evitar visualizar las nalgas del muchacho. Tenía que admitir que desde que lo conoció, se fijó en aquellos dos abultados amigos que tenía detrás suyo. Si bien no le hacía un buen juicio al chico, pero admiraba su trasero y era momento de darle batalla al muchacho.

Una de las manos de Shura fue tras el cuello del muchacho para agarrarse del mismo y darse un empujón para llegar al trasero de Yukio, donde acarició una de sus nalgas y lo pellizcó con diversión.

― ¡M-Maldición, Shura! –Gimió avergonzado Yukio al sentir aquel tacto un poco denigrante para el de ojos azules.

Shura no esperó a burlarse de la expresión tan graciosa que se dibujó en el rostro de Yukio y siguió con su tarea de avergonzarlo aún más. En cuanto a Yukio, las embestidas se tornaron un poco más veloces y violentas, tanto que Shura dejó a un lado su fetiche y se centró en la sensación dolorosa y placentera que generaba la punta del miembro erecto que tenía dentro suyo, que llegó hasta ese punto donde la razón se nubla dando paso a la desesperada sensación que el placer le provocaba.

Shura y Yukio volvieron a besarse con frenesí, lamiendo cuanto podían y acariciando cuanto deseaban. Aunque estuviesen llegando al nivel máximo de excitación, ambos deseaban seguir de aquella manera. Yukio seguía embistiendo y recibiendo así los satisfactorios gemidos que Shura le otorgaba, diciendo su nombre en ellos, deleitándole con su voz quebrada y totalmente rendida a la pasión.

Un último gemido por parte de ambos y Yukio se vino entero dentro de Shura, quien suspiró satisfecha al sentir la esencia de Yukio recorrer su conducto interno. El menor se abrazó a la mujer, recostando su cabeza sobre los pechos de Shura, acomodándose en ellos y sintiendo el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo sudado.

Shura sonrió tiernamente. Era la primera vez que tenía sexo y su amante acababa dulcemente agotado sobre sus pechos, como si de un niño que acababa de corretear por toda la casa y rendido fuese a buscar el regazo de su madre donde apoyar la cabeza con seguridad. Lo abrazó posesivamente. Después de mucho volvía a sentir aquella sensación tan placentera que no se comparaba a nada a la excitación carnal, no. Ella estaba hablando de esa inestabilidad en el pecho, aquella fragilidad que el amor le provocaba.

Ella era una persona ruda, no le gustaba mostrarse débil a los demás y odiaba que le tuviesen lastima, pero no aseguraba lo mismo cuando uno está rendido a las falencias del romance. Cuando la fuerza ya no tiene mucho qué hacer allí y se encuentra uno frente a la cruda realidad que desde siempre había sido una persona débil.

Sintió cómo Yukio se movió un poco y a pesar del cansancio, se posicionó sobre ella para mirarla dulcemente. Se aproximó y acercó sus labios a los de ella para así pronunciar en un débil susurro.

― _Feliz Año Nuevo…_

La mujer se sorprendió y desvió sus ojos hasta el reloj ubicado por la pared y cayó en cuenta que eran las doce en punto. Los segundos del nuevo año ya corrían y ella lo había iniciado de una manera muy diferente a lo acostumbrado. Sonrió y cortó la distancia entre ambos para besar los labios de Yukio.

― _Feliz Año Nuevo… Yukio…_

Y de esa forma, ambos se entregaron al sueño que contrajeron tras hacer el amor a minutos del inicio de un nuevo año. Quizá era un buen augurio, no lo sabía y no creía en esas cosas. Ambos eran de vivir el presente y quizá sea lo único que tengan en común… Sin mencionar, la facilidad que el alcohol les brinda para hablar fuerte y claro. Después de todo, Fujimoto tenía razón: _Porque el alcohol nunca traía nada bueno._

Aquella frase era una de las favoritas del difunto sacerdote y que tras analizarlo mejor, era la negación a una negación.

Yukio abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de aquel detalle. La claridad golpeó su visión en cuanto abrió los ojos, ya era de día nuevamente. Su atención fue puesta en la persona que ahora descansaba junto a él, mostrando su angelical rostro sumido en el sueño profundo. Yukio sonrió y le dio la razón al hombre que cuidó de él toda su vida.

"_Si… El alcohol __nunca__ trae __nada__ bueno"_

* * *

__**Notas de la Autora:**

****¡Hola, querido público de _Ao no Exorcist_. Es mi primer fic dentro de ésta categoria y quería empezar con una de mis parejas favoritas: Yukio x Shura *aplausos* ¿Y qué mejor forma que iniciarla con la festividad que estamos a horas de celebrarla? :D

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño drabble que escribí y si no les gusta la pareja, por lo menos les haya gustado la narración xDDD

La meta con éste fic es adentrarme a este espacio o categoría y que conozcan mi estilo de escritura, pues estoy planeando hacer un fic más que creo tendrá más de un capítulo e.e ya no de esta pareja, sino de Mephisto x Rin (sip, soy medio fujoshi :3)

¡En fin! Espero que lo hayan pasado bien leyendo estas líneas y les deseo un excelente inicio para el 2013 :D

Se despide...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques_**


End file.
